User blog:Lead The Careers/Lyndsay's written diary: Individuality
Individuality Hello, Team Lyndsay! Thanks for checking my diary out on The Glee Mission wiki. So, this week was Individuality. I met all the other contenders today, and I was a little nervous on how I'd survive when I heard some of them warming up for the homework assignment - considered to some of them, my throat was raw. Then I just told myself to stay back, and when it was time to shine, get up and steal the spotlight. The Girls Dormitory was nice and warm and colourful, I got the bed next to window, between Sonny and Margret. I'm looking directly at a picture of Lindsay Pearce on the ceiling - they've painted all the female contestants from the last season on the ceiling. The homework assignment was...interesting. The song was This Is The Life by Amy Macdonald. I'd heard that song several times before, I've sung it before too. I got in a little scrap over Margret with the lines, but I did want that line first so, technically, it was rightfully mine. Natalia won and got some time with Mathew Morrison, the guest mentor. I really want to meet Jane Lynch - she's amazing on Glee, her character has got my personality completely and she's hilarious. Vocals was alright, yet not very enjoyable. I don't think Nikki likes me, cause I messed up first time. It wasn't my fault. That prat who was recording shouldn't have banged on the glass and made me jump. Nikki didn't like Lindsay from the last season, and she's almost the same as me - maybe I remind her of Lindsay? Choreography! I loved choregraphy - Zach is so funny and I love that thing he does with his hands. Frank, another contestants, looks so funny when he dances cause he can't! He was tripping over and stumbling everywhere and getting dizzy when he spun round - I really should of recording it, cause that would be a hit on YouTube! So, shooting the video. I love the song, but that outfit is CRAP! I am defo not a preppy, and you will never catch me in dresses and skirts and anything like that. I mean, I'd be a Cheerio if I had to be, like Sara-Beth, cause they're popular. And I was a cheerleader in high school, so I'm used to them short skirts - it pulls guys, and girls... I called Joel a "wide load" cause he called me a brat, so he started it. Besides, it's what he is. Lose a bit of weight, Joel, and you might actually pull someone! I had to do a Last Chance performance. I asked to change the song because I hate Avril Lavigne, and I've never sung that song before. It was surprisingly easy to learn the lyrics; I was only doing a verse and chorus. Chase left. I don't think I spoke to him whatsoever in that week, so I didn't really have any feelings about him leaving. He sung ''Keep Holding On ''well, though. So, that's all for the first week! Make sure you stay for the next week, where things will be getting a little teary *hint*! ~ Lyndsay Willis ~ Category:Blog posts